gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ganton
Ganton es un barrio localizado en la parte este de Los Santos, San Andreas. Ganton es el barrio principal de los Grove Street Families. Algunos de los más conocidos miembros de los Grove Street Families que viven en Ganton son Carl Johnson, Sweet Johnson, Ryder y OG Loc. Otros que ya no viven en Ganton son Beverly Johnson y Brian Johnson (que murieron), y Big Smoke (que se mudó a Idlewood). En Ganton, al igual que en los demás barrios dominados por bandas, aparecen los camellos (traficantes de droga). Parodia a... El barrio de Ganton es una parodia de Compton, un muy famoso barrio del South Central de Los Ángeles. Compton es famoso por su peligrosidad y porque es el hogar de dos grandes bandas callejeras: Bloods y Crips (parodiadas por los Ballas y por los Families en GTA: SA). Compton es también hogar de algunos de los más grandes raperos de la historia, lo cual probablemente explica el parecido de Ryder con el rapero Eazy-E y el hecho de que OG Loc tenga el sueño de ser un famoso rapero. Todo en homenaje a la subcultura HIP-HOP de fines de los 80 y comienzos de los 90 en Los Ángeles. Ubicación y entorno thumb|left|128px|Ubicación de Ganton. Situado en el South-Central Los Santos, limita al norte con East Los Santos, al oeste con Idlewood, al sur con Willowfield y al este con East Beach. Es el hogar de la banda de los Grove Street Families, los cuales llevan el nombre de una de sus calles: Grove Street, la cual está situada en el norte del barrio y lo atraviesa de oeste a este, terminando en una calle cortada donde se localizan las casas más antiguas de Ganton. Ganton está compuesto casi en su totalidad por viviendas individuales, pero también se localizan cuatro edificios bajos de apartamentos al sur del barrio. Es uno de los peores barrios de Los Santos, apareciendo siempre un buen número de camellos, prostitutas y miembros de bandas. Así mismo, Ganton es una de las localizaciones más importantes del juego, ya que es lugar de residencia de Carl Johnson, protagonista y miembros de la banda de Grove Street, así como de su hermano Sweet (también miembro de la banda) y de otros miembros de la banda como por ejemplo: Ryder. Eventos ocurridos en GTA: San Andreas Ganton es el barrio raíz de los Grove Street Families, y ha sido controlado por ellos desde su fundación hasta que en una batalla con los Ballas, Sweet Johnson es arrestado, y Carl Johnson es llevado a Whetstone por C.R.A.S.H. Así los Grove Street Families se disolvieron al no tener líderes, y Ganton pasa a ser controlado por los Ballas. Cuando Sweet es liberado con la ayuda de Mike Toreno, vuelve junto con Carl a Ganton y se encuentran con que ahora Ganton esta repleto de yonquis, camellos y los Ballas y consumido por el crack. Sweet y CJ limpian el barrio de los camellos, expulsan a los yonquis y re-conquistan Ganton. Próximamente reconquistan los territorios que perdieron por Los Santos. Residentes *B-Dup (antes de mudarse a Glen Park) *Beverly Johnson (antes de morir) *Big Bear (antes de mudarse a Glen Park y al volver) *Big Smoke (antes de mudarse a Idlewood) *Brian Johnson (antes de morir) *Carl Johnson *Denise Robinson *Kendl Johnson (antes de mudarse a El Corona para vivir con César Vialpando) *OG Loc *Ryder *Sweet Johnson Casas *Apartamento de B-Dup *Casa de los Johnson *Casa de Sweet *Casa de Ryder *Casa de Denise *Casa de OG Loc Lugares y tiendas *98¢ *Binco *Botanica *Carniceria Panaderia *Gimnasio Ganton *Laundry Cleaners *Live Nude Girls Girls Girls *Liquor Mart *Pawn Shop *Ten Green Bottles *U.S. Mail *Uni Tel Armas *9mm (detrás de la casa contigua a la casa de Sweet ). *AK-47 (en la Casa de los Johnson al tapar los 100 Graffitis). *Bote de Spray (en la Casa de los Johnson después de la misión Tagging up Turf y arriba de la misma). *Cámara de fotos (en la Casa de los Johnson). *Cóctel Molotov (en la Casa de los Johnson al tapar los 100 Graffitis). *Escopeta (en la Casa de los Johnson al tapar los 100 Graffitis). *Pala (en el patio trasero de la casa de Ryder). *Puño americano (debajo del puente que cruza sobre Grove Street). *Tec-9 (sobre el tejado de la casa de Sweet y en la Casa de los Johnson al tapar los 100 graffitis). Vehículos Estacionados﻿ *BMX (frente a una casa de Grove Street). *Boxville (en el patio de los edificios azules, frente al Gimnasio Ganton). *Cadrona (ocasionalmente). *Clover (ocasionalmente). *Greenwood de Sweet (frente a la casa de Sweet, a determinadas horas). *Hustler de Denise (CJ puede usarlo cuando su relación con ella llegue al 50%. Sólo a determinadas horas). *Hydra (al completar el juego al 100%, encima de la Casa de Sweet). *Picador de Ryder (a determinadas horas). *Rhino (al completar el juego al 100%, debajo del puente). *Rumpo (ocasionalmente). *Sabre (ocasionalmente). En movimiento *Remington. *Newsvan. *Sabre *Camper. *greenwood. *Moonbeam. *Clover. *Intruder. *Tahoma. *Willard. *BMX . *Bici. *Coche de policía. *Majestic (sólo cuando el territorio es de los Ballas). *Bobcat. *Primo. *Hermes. *Savanna. *Sadler. *picador Misiones que transcurren aquí y por aquí *Big Smoke *Ryder *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *Cesar Vialpando *House Party *Burning Desire *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *Home Coming *Beat Down on B-Dup *Grove 4 Life *Riot *Los Desperados *End of the Line Otros *Canchas de baloncesto *Billar (en el Ten Green Bottles) *Sprunk *Videojuego (en el Ten Green Bottles ) *Graffitis de:Ganton en:Ganton fr:Ganton pl:Ganton pt:Ganton Categoría:Localizaciones de Los Santos